Phantom Gamecube
So a few years after my brother, Kevin, passed away in a motorcycle accident. I was cleaning out the basement and I found a box of his old game systems, as well as some games, and the memory cards that are for them. I took a look through some of them, I found a Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo 64 and game-boy advance. As for games I found Zelda: Windwaker, Twilight Princess, and Minish Cap for the GBA. There was also Metroid Prime 1 and 2. I haven't played Zelda in a while so I grabbed my Windwaker Disc and the Gamecube, went up into my room and hooked it up. I put in the Windwaker disc and turned the Gamecube on. The game started up, and I made a new file named Link. In the game I played through to the point where I had to save Aryll from the from the fortress. I saw that all the enemies there had blood red eyes with, black dots for pupils I guess, at the time since I never played Windwaker I figured, with this being an evil base and all, they were supposed to be like that. (Still, i slightly thought that was a bit odd for a Nintendo game.) So eventually I made it to where Aryll was being held. To my surprise Aryll was brutally beaten. She has a massive gash across her eye and it was bleeding heavily but slowly. Again as I have never played this game I assumed its supposed to be like that. However I did check the rating of the game because something that gory, even if its animated, shouldn't be in a game rated “E”. I started to question the authenticity of the game. My brother was a huge Zelda fan and I highly doubt he would hack, crack, or mess with a game, much less a Zelda game. However I was fifteen at the time so things like minor cartoon gore like Conker's Bad Fur Day. This didn't bother me much however. I pressed on, and continued playing After Link caught up with the beaten down Aryll a giant skeleton bird flew down and grabbed Link. Its bones were black and it was wearing a mask over its skull. The eyes were glowing red. The bird grabbed link by the legs with its jaw and crushed links legs and flew up to a man in a blue-ish black robe. The man jerked his neck and the bird threw link off into the distance. The screen faded to black. All I heard was static. Then nothing. Odd. A text box appeared, and said "Wake up Link." The screen faded in and I saw link lying in a boat, eyes wide open. He just laid there, and started the cry. Again, as I never played the game I thought that this was because he just failed to rescue his sister. As he cried his eye started to turn black and his pupils started to turn red. His tears became blood and the static started to build up. There was a loud shriek and on the screen of my T.V was link his face covered in blood eye wide open just staring. His head took up the entire screen. I freaked out, and tried to shut off the Gamecube, but as I got up Link let out another loud shriek, and I froze in place, just staring back at the screen. Still freaked out I grabbed my phone and took a picture of the TV screen. That was a mistake! As my phone clicked I looked at the TV again to see that this time Link was bearing his teeth and there was blood dripping out of his mouth. He was drooling blood! I immediately unplugged the Gamecube, and the shrieking and the image disappeared. I took a few deep breaths and calmed the hell down. Trying to make sense of what was going on. After a few minutes of deep breathing I my heart rate had slowed down and I pick up my phone. Went to “Photos” , took a deep breath, and looked at the picture I took for some clues for what the hell just happened. I almost had a heart attack! The picture on my phone showed nothing! Just a blue screen on the channel for the Gamecube to be played on! Was I going crazy? As I examined the photo I noticed something odd. The Gamecube was open and the Windwaker disc was standing up on its edge inside the cover. However, when I looked the Gamecube, it was closed and the disc was inside. “Time to figure this out!” I said, ready to face the “demon” Link as I deemed him to be, I fired up the Gamecube and played Zelda: Windwaker once more. I continued from where the shrieking first started. At the boat which I later found out was docked at “Windfall Island”. From there, I played on the hunt for anything strange in the town or so on. Nothing! Nothing at all happened after that? I was so confused. I figured maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. But to be sure of my sanity I checked my phone again. The picture was still the same! Blue screen and an open Gamecube! I said “F*** this game” popped the disc out and went outside for a bit, mind you it was about noon when all this happened. I returned home at about 6 for dinner. My eldest brother Rick was visiting to install a tax program on the computer downstairs. I went back into my room and tossed Metroid Prime 1 into the gamecube. Metroid Prime is one of my favorite games ever, and I have played and beat it multiple times. Now Metroid was not on the memory card so I created a new save slot for the game and started fresh. Samus appeared on the Space Pirate Frigate which is basically the tutorial level of the game. I went through all the tutorial stuff until I made it to the first boss. After beating the first boss, it's supposed to fall into the energy conductor below. However, instead it gets blown apart? Having beat this game many times before I know that's not supposed to happen. After that encounter with Link I prepared myself for something freaky. As Samus made her escape, when she got caught in the explosion to lose all her power ups her suit was blown apart and there was shrapnel impaling her body. I know for sure that, that part of the game never existed. I reached over to my phone to try to take another picture except this time I’ll take a video, this time if nothing shows up on the TV my phone will record the audio. As I was about to pick it up I got this sudden chill and froze. I couldn't move. I slowly turned around to see a half dead Samus and a demonic Link just standing there staring with nothing but hate and anger in their eyes. Completely terrified I screamed out. My eldest brother rushed into my room and saw the two figured staring at me there. Disturbed he asked me “whats going on?” he replied “ I was playing Windwaker and Metroid on Kevin's Gamecube” Rick looks at me confused and horrified “ Kev never had a Gamecube...”. As he said that, there was a loud BANG and everything went dark for a few seconds. When the lights came back on, my TV was turned off and the gamecube was gone all that’s left is a memory card, The Legend of Zelda : Windwaker and Metroid Prime. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Demon Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Crossover Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals